Ace's Grave
by Rave2109
Summary: Luffy stumbles across his brother's grave while exploring an island in the New World


It wasn't a large island, they could tell that as it appeared on the horizon.

After laying anchor all the Straw Hats disembarked the ship. Sanji had gone off in search of food, and Chopper in search of herbs and other such things that he could use for medicine, and of cause Luffy ran off to explore. The rest of the crew just rested on the beach enjoying the soft sand and warm sun, well except for Zoro who was busy lifting weights as usual.

Luffy was laughing and running around like he always did searching the small island for something interesting. It didn't take him long. He had run all the way to the opposite shore of the island and that was where he saw it.

It was a small green hill not too far away from the shore. At the top were two grave stones that were surrounded by flowers. The grave on the left was bigger than the other. As for the grave on the left, Luffy didn't have to get close enough to read the name to know who it belonged to. Luffy could recognise the hat that was hung on top of the grave anywhere. It was his brother Portguse D. Ace's grave.

'So this is where Ace was buried,' Luffy thought with a sad smile; the fateful day flashed through his mind.

As he got closer Luffy could see that the flowers that had been placed around the graves were fresh. Luffy sent a silent thank you to whoever had placed them there. Looking over to the other grave he realised that the grave on the right belonged to Whitebeard.

Looking back at Ace's grave Luffy gave a small smile.

"Hey Ace, see I finally made it this far. I have gotten a lot stronger too. I spent the last two years training, I can use haki now," a single tear ran down Luffy's face, "If only I had of had the strength that I have now back then, I might have been able to save you." Luffy sniffed as he tried to wipe away the tears that were now streaming down his face.

Luffy proceeded to tell Ace all about the rough training that Rayleigh, his crew meeting up again after two years, and then all about Fishmen Island, and of his other adventures between there and now.

(Back with the crew)

Sanji had finished gathering his needed food supplies and Chopper his herbs. Everything had been loaded onto the ship and was ready to go. The rest of the crew was ready to move on as well.

"Where is Luffy," snuffed Nami, in annoyance. 'Why does he always have to wander.'

"Maybe he has found an adventure," said Robin with a smile.

Zoro laughed, "He probably got lost."

"Zoro that is something you would do," said Usopp.

Chopper looked at Nami, "Should we go look for him."

Nami sighed, "give him a few more minutes if he is not back we will go look for him."

(back with Luffy)

After he had finished telling Ace all about his adventures Luffy just stood there staring at the grave. He didn't know how much time had gone by, and he didn't care. He missed Ace so much. Granted when he and Ace were having their separate adventures they barely saw each other at all, but it was different because Luffy always knew that he and Ace would meet up somehow, but now he would never see Ace again.

Fresh tears began to flow down Luffy's face. It was time he went, Luffy was thankful that he got to see Ace's grave.

Bowing his head Luffy took in a big breathe, as he looked up he yelled,

"ACE, I am going to be the King of the Pirates."

Luffy smiled as he looked one last time at his brother's grave, a final tear falling down his cheek. With that Luffy turned away and headed back towards the other side of the island where the Sunny and his crew was.

Just before he reached the Sunny Luffy ran into Chopper and Nami who had come to look for him.

"Bang"

"Ow," said Luffy as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Luffy where have you been," said Nami furiously, "We are already to go."

"I'm sorry," whined Luffy.

With that they headed back to the ship, and sailed on towards the next island.

For some reason Luffy felt a whole lot better, it felt good to talk to his brother, and he couldn't wait until he could come back and tell him how he had finally achieved his goal.

(The End)


End file.
